1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a device for adjusting gap between platen and print head, and more particularly, to a device for adjusting gap between platen and print head which is able to adjust the distance between a print head and a platen.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, before shipping out inkjet printers, it is required to appropriately adjust and calibrate them by staff, so that the distance between the print head (cartridge) of each inkjet printer and the platen helping the paper to be printed passing through can be kept within a specific range. However after shipping the printer, the thicknesses of the paper to be printed are different in the application practice, so that the distance between the print head and the platen is varied somehow. The above-mentioned distance is important to affect the printing resolution. In short, for a same printer, due to the different thickness of the paper to be printed, the printing quality on the printed paper would be affected.
In addition, the tolerance in the manufacture and the assembling of the components and sub-assemblies of the aforementioned inkjet printer may cause the distance between the print head and the paper to be printed varied, which also affects the printing quality so that a solution to overcome the above-mentioned problem is demanded.